


Another version of the story

by unknown707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown707/pseuds/unknown707
Summary: MC and Saeyoung/707 are at Mint Eye headquarters, looking for information about 707's brother, but the ending will be different from the version of the game. Saeran will not escape and will not be kidnapped by Vanderwood. But will it be for a good reason, or will something tragic have happened?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 15





	Another version of the story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un'altra versione della storia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265661) by [unknown707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown707/pseuds/unknown707). 
  * A translation of [Un'altra versione della storia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265661) by [unknown707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown707/pseuds/unknown707). 



> Hi, everybody! Before I leave you to the reading, which I hope you enjoy, I would like to share with you the link to my MM-based Facebook group that I founded with other people who share a passion for this game. We put a lot of energy into this group, I hope you'll join us!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/3019538764746651/

Finally. We finally got into the Mint Eye headquarters room where the notorious hacker tried to destroy us.  
Unknown... Saeran... That name had been going through my head the whole trip, finding out that this guy was Luciel's twin brother, or rather Saeyoung, had kind of messed with my brain. Seeing his face so worried broke my heart, but I didn't know what to say or what to do to try to make him feel better, it all seemed so complicated, maybe because it was. 

The room was relatively small, it almost looked like a hospital room, but the difference was that on the wall to our right what looked like hundreds of computer screens were hanging next to each other. To me it all seemed incomprehensible, numbers and codes were running frantically on the screens and for a moment I felt even more confused than I already was.

"Connect the cables to my laptop, let's start transferring as much information as we can to this hard drive," Saeyoung said, passing me hard drives and cables. My hands were shaking, what if someone caught us? What if they hurt Saeyoung? I shook my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my head. 

"Focus, girl, come on!" I thought to myself. 

I connected the cables, watching Saeyoung type on the various computers with skill, he knew exactly what to do, but the tension on his face was obvious, we had to hurry and find his brother. Seconds passed, but it seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours.

"Perfect, everything seems to be going as it should, now we just have to wait for the files to move," he said as he looked at the screens in the room. I kept watching him, he seemed to be making an inhuman effort to stay calm and focused. He turned to me, holding out his hand, "I won't let anyone hurt you, even at the cost of my own life," he said, looking me in the eye. His gaze expressed a devotion to my person that I would not know how to describe, but one thing was certain: I would not allow anyone to lay a finger on him. I hugged him, I hugged him without saying a word, but in that hug I tried to transmit all my affection and my gratitude to him, in such a short time this boy had become so important to me... I had managed to enter his heart with a great effort, it had not been easy: to protect me from his world he had tried in every way to repel me and hurt me, but the sixth sense that since my birth had always guided me this time was not wrong, I felt the affection he felt for me and I would not let it slip away, he was the guy I had always sought over the years, I had suffered so many disappointments in my life, but finally I found someone fun, caring and who understood my every single attitude, and all in a short time. He seemed to have been born to be destined to find me. 

Around us the sounds of the technological devices kept playing, and while Saeyoung went back to the opera to make sure everything was going as it should, I took the opportunity to enter the chat and reassure everyone: 

-We're fine, hopefully everything will go as it should and hopefully we'll be able to find Saeran soon, Seven knows that all this has upset you, all this information at once must not be easy to digest...

-Yoosung- Oh finally! I was worried, we haven't had any updates on you for a while, yes, it's all so difficult to assimilate so suddenly, but don't worry, just find Saeran and come back safe and sound as soon as possible!

-All right, hang in there Yoosung and don't worry too much, it'll all be over soon! Now I'd better get back to Seven, he seems so tense... See you later, we'll update you as soon as possible!

-Yoosung- Okay! Take care, see you later!!!

I put the phone back in my pocket and turned my eyes for a moment and fell on the second laptop that Saeyoung had brought, connected to the Mint Eye's security cameras, and for a moment I saw a figure pass by, heading in our direction. I felt my blood freeze for a few moments, I couldn't say a word, I didn't know if what I saw was really true or if it was just my imagination, I didn't know whether to warn Saeyoung or not. 

Finally, my body reacted.

"S-Saeyoung... I think I saw somethi..."

I couldn't finish the sentence the door opened wide. Saeran! 

Saeyoung turned around and all three of us were staring at each other for a few moments with our eyes wide open, the muscles of our bodies frozen for long moments.  
Saeran lowered his gaze and a grin appeared on his face, slowly closing the door behind him without ever giving us his back, the movements as if slowed down, that almost inquisitive smile that didn't disappear from his face.

"And so you managed to get in..." his head snapped up at his brother, his eyes injected with rage mixed with madness 

"What the fuck do you still want out of my life?!"

Saeyoung looked at him with anxious eyes. "Saeran, please, I just want to understand what happened to you..."

"EVERYTHING HAS SUCCESSED ME IS YOU!!!" now Saeran's eyes represented pure anger, his arms were stretched along his body, his fists tightened.

I knew in an instant from the reaction of the ice-eyed boy that what was happening would not end well, I had to think of something, and fast. 

"Please Saeran, try to think, I would never leave you like that, I was convinced that what I was doing was the right thing to give you a better life... I missed you all these years. To see you like this, in this condition, hurts me. What have they done to you, my brother?" Saeyoung slowly took a step towards his brother.

"DO NOT! GET CLOSER!" 

"Saeran... Please..." Saeyoung advanced slowly, his arms raised as a sign of surrender, as if in front of him he had law enforcement to surrender. 

And so began what I feared. 

Saeran sprang towards Saeyoung, grabbing the neck of his shirt. Saeyoung gritted his teeth and ajar for surprise.

"YOU! YOU HAVE ABANDONED ME! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND LIE SHAMELESSLY IN THE FACE OF THE OBVIOUS? IF IT WASN'T FOR THE SAVIOR, I'D STILL BE IN THE HANDS OF OUR MONSTER MOTHER!!!" Saeran was beside himself, in his eyes madness took over, it was clear that someone had moulded his thoughts, extorting them. He was a fragile subject and this had helped this "savior" to enter his mind, because in the end you know that sadness sometimes unites people. 

"Savior... Saeran, what are you saying? Who is this person and what has he done to you?"

"SHUT UP! SHIT, SHUT UP!" Saeran raised his fist, ready to strike.

That's when I knew what to do. I rushed between the two of them. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I yanked Saeran, finding myself between the two brothers, looking down on the latter. I felt so small compared to him. My legs were shaking but I fought against myself to keep them as still as possible. I swallowed without looking away from his eyes, even though it was so difficult to hold the depth and all the anger they emanated. His breath was fast but deep, mine only quickened by adrenaline and fear. 

"Saeyoung didn't abandon you. I don't know who convinced you of that and maybe I don't even care, I just know that your brother doesn't deserve this, everything he told you is pure truth." 

"Leave it alone, please..." Saeyoung was probably more scared than me now.

I turned my head to see his gaze out of the corner of my eye "It's okay. Don't worry, let me try, I won't leave you alone in this fight." I turned back towards Saeran. His face was different now, that initial madness had returned, accompanied by the sneer.

What came out of his mouth was almost a whisper, a calm out of the ordinary.

"Who do you think you are to pry?" the sneer turned into a chilling giggle.

In a split second I felt the impact of the wall on my back, finding myself stuck to the concrete with Saeran in front of me, his hands leaning against the wall and his arms outstretched to lock me between the wall and him. 

"NO!" Saeyoung shouted, coming towards us to get his brother away from me.

"Stop, it's okay, let him do it." I reassured him by making a stop sign with my left hand from under his brother's arm, looking into Saeran's pupils. Saeyoung stopped, looking at us with his eyes full of tears, now running down his unbridled cheeks. It broke my heart to see him like that, but I had to try.

"Listen to me, Saeran. I tell you once more, your brother did NOT abandon you, he was caught in some kind of trap, if he had known it would end like this, I can assure you on my own life that he would never have left you like this without telling you anything and he would surely have taken you with him if he could. Obviously someone has brainwashed you, but I can say with certainty that you, deep down in your heart, know better than anyone that Saeyoung would never have caused you pain if he could have. You know him better than anyone." 

So saying my right hand leaned on his chest, as if to say listen to your heart, you know the truth. Believe me. 

Finally.

Saeran walked away from me backing away and put his hands to his face and started sobbing.Saeyoung, motionless, stared incredulously at him with his eyes wide open.

One step.

One more step.

I got in front of the boy and stared at him for a second. His defenses were down, and that was the right time for me to put him out of his misery. 

I hugged him.

Saeran didn't object, and he kept crying, covering his face. 

"It's all right, Saeran. I can only imagine how hard it must have been and how hard it is now to accept the truth, it's all over now." I told him in a calm but firm tone.

I felt Saeyoung behind me, who wrapped us both in a hug.

"Thank you..." He whispered in my ear.

I avoided so that the two brothers could finally embrace each other after a long time. I looked at them and felt the tears begin to flow down my face against my will, seeing them united after so long in that tender embrace melted my heart. The fear and the emotions had been so many and had hit us all suddenly and all at once like a hurricane. 

Saeyoung turned towards me, taking his brother by the hand, both of them still teary eyes.

"It's time to go now, let's get all our stuff and leave before someone sees us. We have a lot of other things to do, we have to get rid of Vanderwood, she must be after me by now."

I nodded, wiping my face with sweatshirt sleeves.

I picked up the phone and opened the RFA chat room:

-It's all right, we're on our way back.


End file.
